Service
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: That moment when Leo realizes that when Elliot wanted his services, he meant it quite innocently. Well, Elliot will just have to settle for what Leo knows.  answer to kink prompt


**Title: **Service

**Pairing:** Elliot x Leo

**Note:** In response to prompt at PH Kink Meme in LJ. (http:/pandora-kink [dot] livejournal [dot] com/696 [dot] html?thread=1394104#t1394104)

"It's not the first time Leo's been propositioned to serve a nobleman. And by "serve", Leo is all too aware that they aren't talking about serving tea. What else is a pretty orphan boy with no apparent skills good for? So when Elliot asks him, Leo assumes that he meant the same sort of "serving" that the others had.

Elliot, of course, meant it completely innocently." - from **starcrossed_sky**

**Warning:** underaged sex. boyxboy. explicit(at least I think it is) sex. also this is my first time writing smut...I'm feeling kind of awkward. and it's long. also headcanon says Elliot is a Pure boy. idk.

* * *

><p>"W—what the hell are you doing?" An extremely flustered Elliot Nightray yelped as he tried to pry away the delicate hands that were tugging at his pants while backing away at the same time.<p>

"Hmm? I'm showing you what I can do, like you asked." Seemingly unconcerned, Leo followed the noble until his back hit the wall effectively cornering him. Deft fingers quickly unfastened buttons despite the somewhat desperate attempt at moving them away. "Will you stop struggling? You're making this quite troublesome." Movements paused and dark eyes focused their attention at the blonde. "Or is this how you would like to proceed? Do you want me to be rough?"

There was a silent pause as the master and his servant stared at each other. Leo started to toy with the fastening of Elliot's pants yet again as he waited for a response.

"R—rough? What? What are you talking about? And stop that!" Elliot managed to swat the smaller boy's hands away but couldn't escape the pull of those dark eyes. They were such pretty eyes. It seems kind of a waste on a boy who didn't even care about his appearance.

Leo tilted his head to the side as he regarded his new master. Elliot couldn't be _this_ innocent. Could he? Although he was definitely the youngest to have ever propositioned him to be their _personal _servant, it couldn't be that this noble in front of him meant an entirely different thing.

The high color on the blonde's cheeks and his awkward demeanor showed that the kind of service he expected from the noirette was definitely of the innocent variety.

Well this was a first.

And certainly very interesting.

"I meant what type of service do you prefer, master?" Leo purred as he moved closer, disregarding personal space. He pressed his hand to the noble's chest and even through the layers of cloth—cloth he really should discard— he could still feel the rapid beat of Elliot's heart. Short, shallow breaths brushed against his lips as he leaned in. His voice was low, a seductive murmur. "Shall we start with this?"

It was a gentle touch, a brush of fingers against his crotch, but it sent a jolt through his whole body. Elliot jerked away but he was trapped between the wall and Leo's body. The shorter boy gave a mischievous smile as he did a firmer caress.

"I—I'm not…I don't u—understand…" Elliot's eyes were wide and he was undeniably panicking now. What was happening? Why was Leo touching him _there_? "S—stop it. L-Leo…s-stop."

Leo hummed as his unoccupied hand tugged at the loosened waistband. In a quick motion he pulled it down to gather at the noble's knees, trapping them together. He kneeled down in front of the blonde never once stopping his touch.

Elliot's protest died as soon as both of Leo's warm hands enveloped his arousal. He squirmed, trying his best to stay up even though his knees felt weak. _Oh god, that felt so good._

"My, my…you're so hard, master. Enjoying it, are we?" Leo couldn't help but tease the other boy. His reactions were just so adorable. He squeezed gently and a sweet little moan escaped those lovely lips. Elliot was fully supported by the wall now. "Shall we move on?"

"M-move ohhhhh…" Elliot felt as if air no longer reached his brain. Coherent thoughts were impossible to produce now as a warm wetness encased his erection. "Oh god, L-Leo." His hands went to bury themselves into the thick nest of black hair. This was just _too_ good._ Just so, so good_.

He heard his name moaned repeatedly above him as hands clenched and pulled roughly at his hair. Leo hummed with pleasure, knowing full well the other boy would feel it. It didn't take long before he felt Elliot tense. He was so close and Leo was going to take him there. He grabbed Elliot's hips hard, nails biting into skin, as he quickened his pace.

"W-wait…Leo. S-stop. I'm…g-going to c-come…" He tried to push the noirette away but he really wasn't trying all that hard. Pleasure was clouding his judgment too much and when Leo took him in deep his hips bucked and he felt his release flow into the welcoming wetness. Leo didn't release him until he swallowed everything he could.

"T-that's dirty. S-shouldn't have…" he panted trying to regain some sense of reason. With his knees giving up, Elliot slid down the wall, Leo moving a bit to accommodate him. That was the most amazing feeling _ever_. It was definitely different from doing it by himself, not that he even did it frequently. Mostly he'd just let it pass since doing anything else made him feel uncomfortable.

He was still breathing hard as he stared at his servant. He couldn't look away from Leo; the noirette looked too entrancing with a flush across his cheeks, lips glistening with saliva and his own fluids, and those bewitching luminescent black eyes staring back at him so boldly.

"We're not done yet, Elliot." That breathless voice made him shiver. The look in the noirette's eyes held lust-filled promises, promises that told him without words that he would feel so much better. Skillful fingers did short work of his vest and undershirt. It was pulled off him haphazardly and Elliot found himself quite naked, with the exception of those trousers still around one leg.

Although he was anticipating what was coming, a twinge of apprehension managed to creep in, he wasn't experienced this. He didn't really know what was going to happen next. Elliot could remember a vague reference that one of his older brothers was snickering about but nothing explicit. The feeling of uncertainty made him call out to the noirette.

Leo stopped his unfastening of his own pants when he heard his name. He watched as different emotions flitted about the noble's face. A desire to reassure the young noble surged up, with a small smile he gently patted Elliot's cheek. He reached for Elliot spent member, gently stroking it.

"W-wait Leo. I…" Elliot's gaze shifted as he continued in a mumbled rush. "I don't know what to do next."

Leo blinked and then he chuckled. This boy was certainly very endearing. Elliot stiffened, feeling very defensive but before he could say anything, moist lips claimed his own. He felt a hand on his nape, tugging at hair.

Pulling back a bit, Leo murmured against his lips, "I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Then he was claiming Elliot's lips again. Teeth nibbled gently before a slick tongue swiped across his lower lip. Elliot let out a groan, that was all the opening the noirette needed and his tongue delved in.

Leo deepened the kiss as his hand grasped Elliot's hardening arousal. The blonde let out a whimper, his hand went to clutch at Leo's shoulders. Leo licked that lower lip once more before he moved on to other parts of Elliot. A kiss on his jaw, little nibbles trailing down his neck until the noirette settled on his pulse. Leo bit hard then soothed it with his tongue. Elliot let out a loud groan.

"M-more…p-please Leo, m-more." Elliot could feel the other boy's smile against his skin. And though it niggled his pride that he would be reduced to begging his mind was too far gone to actually make a lucid protest.

"As you wish, master." Leo straightened after placing a quick kiss on Elliot's mouth. He hurriedly shook off his pants and although he threw his vest away he didn't bother with his shirt anymore. Leo straddled Elliot's hip. His own erection brushed against the noble's and he inhaled sharply.

Leo knew what was going to happen next. And even though it seemed he was more informed about such things than the young noble, Leo wasn't exactly experienced. Sure many of those perverted nobles before wanted to engage in such acts with him but when he was desperate and truly angry Leo was a force to be reckoned with. He refused every single one and it always ended with him being deposited back at the House of Fianna, often after a beating or two.

But this was different. Leo wanted this as much as Elliot.

The noirette stroked Elliot's erection as he readied himself with his fingers. He had a feeling it would hurt no matter what he would do but maybe he could ease the pain. And what the hell, maybe he would even enjoy it.

"Are you ready, Elliot?" Leo murmured as he raised himself, angling his body to receive the noble. His hands tightened at those firm shoulders. Dazed blue eyes stared back at him, seemingly unable to comprehend the question. Leo felt pleased that he was able to make this young noble senseless. And he wasn't even finished.

"I'll take your silence as yes then." Leo moved down, one hand firmly guiding the noble's arousal into him. He bit his lip trying not to cry out at the burning sensation. He knew it had to hurt but he hadn't expected it to hurt this much. Still, gritting his teeth, Leo plowed down. Hearing Elliot's gasps of pleasure helped him bear the pain. He pushed himself lower until he had taken the entire length of him in. Panting, he slumped against Elliot, head resting against a slick shoulder. God, this was painful.

"Leo…?"

Elliot was trying really hard to get out of the sensual haze he was drowning in, especially since this warm, damp body of his servant was now pressing tensely against him. He felt Leo's hand clenching against his arms, nails digging deep. Sensing that the other boy was somehow in pain, Elliot felt the urge to comfort him.

"D-do you want to stop now?"

The noirette shook his head without lifting it up from Elliot's shoulder. Elliot wasn't quite sure what do now—especially since he was embarrassingly embedded in the other boy— but he felt like he needed to do something. So he gently ran his hand through the tumble of black locks while his other hand lightly traced circles against a small back. He felt Leo relax, slowly but surely until the noirette was limp.

The sudden movement of his servant's hips startled a moan out of him. He heard a muffled chuckle from the noirette as his hips ground down.

"L-Leo!"

He thrust up just as Leo pushed down. Both of them groaned. Their movements were beginning to get frantic, pace quickening without warning. Elliot tugged at Leo's hair, pulling his face from hiding. Without thought or finesse Elliot smashed their lips together. He bit at Leo's lip and the noirette opened his mouth to accommodate him. Elliot didn't hesitate and tasted everything that his servant had to offer.

"M-mine too, Elliot." Leo whispered against their lips. He grabbed one hand and placed it on his own arousal. Elliot, mimicking Leo's own movements earlier, grasped the rigid member and began rapid strokes. Leo's response was to plunge Elliot deeper inside.

Elliot's breathing hitched as he felt the same rush of pleasure earlier. The jolt of electricity coursing through his nerves made him tense before he spent himself inside the noirette. Leo squirmed as he felt the flow of warmth inside him, and as Elliot's hand stroked upward, he lost himself to exquisite release.

They lay in bed—after a rather tedious crawl to get there—together. Leo was snuggled to his side, a slender arm slung across his chest.

"Leo…"

"Hmmm?"

"Where'd you learn to do all that?"

"Books…some learned from nobles before you."

"W-what? Has anyone ever done this to you before?" He sat up, glaring at the noirette. Indignation and jealousy colored his tone.

"Some of it, yes. Not willingly though. You are the only one I've ever taken Elliot. And the only one I'll do this with willingly." His dark gaze was direct and Elliot could feel himself flush with anger at those that even thought about forcing Leo to do those acts. Then those lips pursed. "Although many have tried before…a very well delivered threat of permanently damaging their family jewels seemed to work on dissuading them."

"Y-you…" Elliot floundered. He knew exactly what Leo meant. He rubbed his forehead as he settled back into the soft bed. "I'm not even going to ask anymore."

Leo grinned and laid back next to Elliot, savoring the warmth that his body exuded. The noble's arm went around his shoulders to pull him closer. "Don't worry Elliot, I'm not going to use it on you."

"Just go to sleep."

The soft chuckle was the last thing Elliot heard before he let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: **So that's done. I hoped you liked it. Reviews and criticisms are very much appreciated. Also, whenever you eat a banana, please think of this fic. That is all. *runs*


End file.
